Sorrow in the Night
by organization MA
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever! It is about a Anima slave that goes through an adventure with Coroo and friends, also adding other people to their hoard of friends. But will they prove to be true and helpful, or false and misleading? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own +anima. If I did, I would be basking in the glory of awesomeness. *sadly basking in weirdness*

**Chapter One**

In Sailand, +Anima are slaves. To own one you would need a license, and to own a license, you need money. +Anima to the ages of five and up are sold. If they are younger, they are entitled to stay with a parent until they are old enough to be sold.

Sarah, a newborn child who has skin the color of the midnight sky and dark brown eyes, was crying in her mother's hands.

"Why won't she stop?" the husband complained to the doctor. "Why is she still crying?"

"Scientifically, it is because she is gasping for breath, but you are correct, she is crying a bit more than other babies do." The doctor said rubbing his hands to warm them.

"I'm just glad both of us are alive." The mother said rocking the baby. "Come on Duke, you try holding her." She passed the baby to the father.

"Leona, dear I have no idea how to hold a baby," he tried to push Sarah away.

"Just hold her Duke. She's as light as bowl, and she doesn't bite." Leona giggled as the doctor exited the room.

"Fine, but if I accidentally drop her, it's your fault." He said taking the baby. "Why is her skin so dark, I'd say it's unnatural?"

"I think it's pretty." Leona smiled.

*********************************************************************

"I hate school!" A five-year old Sarah exclaimed, stomping her foot. "Why do I have to go?"

"You need proper education. That is why." Her mother sighed, crossing her arms.

"Mom, I hate it when you use big words." Sarah's eyes had turned a greenish-blue.

"Education means learning. You can use that word at school today. Go on!" she ushered Sarah to the door.

Sarah groaned, rubbing her now, light brown arms. Both her skin and hair have been getting lighter and lighter in color as she got older. She ran to the door and pulled the heavy stone door open with a grunt.

As the day passed her usually, temper and back-talking ways handed a note to her parents. This in turn pulled her temper even lower into the pits of anger.

When her mother strolled up, Sarah unenthusiastically pulled the parchment out her sack. Sarah pursed her lips when she gave the note that she had received, to her mother. Leona responded with a lecture.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, Sarah, blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah." She finished with a high key "Blah".

"I'm punished for a week?" Sarah responded dully.

"When did I say that? You're getting ice cream." She grunted with a sarcastic tone.

"Really?" Sarah said hopefully.

"No." was the mother's response.

When they got home, Leona gave the note to her father. His response was interesting.

Duke shouted as loud as his lungs could stand it, and then he went to a lower tone, "Sarah dear, why do you do this?" he pleaded other answers but Sarah kept quiet, for she had no answers to fling back.

Then the mother chimed in, shouting, "Listen to your father, and respond when requested!" she threw in other hateful terms and hurtful words when Sarah started to yell:

"It's not my fault!" she yelled thrusting her balled fist to the ground. Her shoulders were ripped open by a pair of midnight wings, and her upper chest was covered with long, black feathers; her slender arms were being covered in a blackish-brown fur, and her fingers were replaced with shiny black claws.

Both Duke and Leona gasped with horror. Their child was a +Anima. By law, they were required to sell her to a slave owner since they had no license.

Before they could respond, Sarah yelled ferociously and slashed a dark claw toward Leona slashing her shirt and penetrating her skin. Leona's body was flung to the floor, her body covered in crimson liquid; also, spilling on the floor.

Duke backed away from the +Anima, his face was covered in a frightened look as he glanced to Leona's corpse and back up at Sarah.

Sarah locked her eyes on him with a desperate look in her moss colored eyes. At that, she fell on the floor, as her anima retracted.

Duke waited a moment then picked up Sarah, grabbing a board, and leaving for town.

When Sarah woke, she saw her father looking at her.

"What is it?" she asked but to no avail.

He then slung a rope around her neck. The rope was attached to a wooden plank that read: Mixed Anima 7000 gillah.

Sarah hung her head down unknowing what happened. _What did I do? I'm not a + Anima. _She thought.

A man caught notice of the sign and walked up. "What is a mixed anima?"

"It is a +Anima with two animas in it." Duke responded.

"Is this a joke?" the man asked giving Sarah a harsh look. "There is no such thing."

"It is true! I saw it with my own eyes!" the ex-father (Sarah now called him) exclaimed.

"I have an idea; I will pay the entrée fee to sell it at the action, for 1000 of whatever price it gets, you keep the rest." He said calmly.

"Good idea. I agree." He bargained.

He stood Sarah up and brushed her off telling her to style her hair. She groaned at the comment and walked ahead, staying wary of the strange man.

At the auction house, she was placed as number seven. When her time came, she stepped out into view of the many slave owners' observant eyes.

"This here is number seven a …er… raven and bear +Anima," the auctioneer yelled stuttering on the last part. "We'll start the bid at 3000 gillah."

"3500!" one shouted.

"4000, 4000, do I hear a 4000?" the auctioneer yelled.

"Over here!" another man shouted.

"Right, we have 4000 gillah. Any higher?" he asked in hope of a high cost.

"5000!" the strange man who put Sarah in the auction, yelled.

"5000, any higher? 5000, 5000 gillah going once, twice, sold!" he exclaimed.

"Great, you bought her. I have no meaning of intruding, but what are you going to do with her?" Duke asked.

"It will work in my circus." Then the man walked off to gain his prize.

The father ran to the man's side and continued to walk with him. When they got to the stand, the man said, "I was the one who bought number seven. My name is Robert Ruzuki; here is my license."

"Ahhh, Mr. Ruzuki, welcome back. You had a nice trip, correct?" the man asked checking the license. Then he gave Robert the 5000. He split that up and gave all of it to Duke, save for 1000 of it.

"Yes, it was a great success going to Stella. I made a lot of money there." Robert said with a smile.

"Good, Good. Here is the girl." He said pushing Sarah to Robert. He then pulled up to Robert's ear, "you probably got scammed, y' know."

"Yes," was his simple answer. He walked out with Sarah and Duke at his rear.

"Her name is Sarah, ok." Duke told Robert.

"Yuck, what a horrible name. Your name is now… Memoir." He smiled. "I'll remember that name."

Memoir looked at Duke, "Go away Duke, you traitor."

**********************************************************

Teddie: Yay! Coolness! Dis is meh first chapter of Sorrow in the Night. This is all my first stuff.

Memoir: Why is my name a pun?

Teddie: Just because.

Memoir: Grrr….

Teddie: .

Duke: Why don't you love me?

Memoir: Go away Duke or I will bite your head off!

Duke: *visibly scared*

Traveling


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own +anima. I am clearly a normal girl who writes things. Ok, maybe not but still.

Chapter Two

Mr. Ruzuki pulled the young +anima by her hand across the market place. Duke, her father, looked at a distance and then realized he himself, was scammed. He could have gotten 7000 gillah but only had 4000.

Memoir groaned as the man who held her whipped around. She was thinking of a way to break the news to the man that she wasn't a +anima, but could not find a way. Finally, the rush slowed and they stopped moving.

"Keep note: this is where you're going to work, little girl," Robert said to Memoir.

There was a large, purple and yellow tent that had a sign that read: Circus. People of all ages swarmed around it as if they were flies around an open honey jar. Robert pulled on her hand again and they pushed themselves into the crowd.

Once they reached their destination, which was the inside of a tent, which no one was inside, they stopped again. Robert then said, "Now, show me your anima."

Memoir looked around then at her feet and she said, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't th-" she was interrupted by a man who just happened to have black ears and a tail, a black cat +anima. He also had overalls on and yellow sweeter.

"Sir, since your absence all of our customers have been antsy! They think we're taking their money by fraud! One was even about to sue!" the +anima yelled looking over his back. "Please, we must start the show now!"

"Don't worry. Here, take care of the girl for now, I'll start the show," Robert said leaving the tent.

The +anima looked at Memoir and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I was sold to him. What else?" she grunted softly.

"You, you mean that you're a p, plus anima?" he looked more closely ay her. "But you're so_ young_."

"So? What if I am? Who cares? I'm probably gonna' get hurt when that guy returns." Memoir mumbled crossing her arms.

"Why? Why would you get hurt?" he asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Isn't it ob, obvious?" she had trouble pronouncing that last word. "I'm **not **a +anima."

"You're not?" he said cocking his head sideways.

"Yes. I am not a +anima." She said sitting down. "At least I think I'm not…"

"What made you think you are a +anima?" he asked also sitting down.

"My dad, he put a sign on me and sold me," she looked down at her shoes which were torn on the bottom. "He wouldn't do something without a reason."

He sighed and said, "Let's start over. I'm Benjamin, Ben for short."

"I'm Sa- Memoir." She stated, stuttering. "You work here?"

"Yes, I'm one of the acrobats. I'm very good at it." He smiled, stood, and did a back flip to show Memoir. "See?"

She clapped and said, "Wow! That's amazing! Ben, that's wonderful!"

"You should see me on the trapeze." Ben smiled.

"Are you good at it because of your anima?" Memoir questioned.

"It helps, but I was born in a circus family." His smile dwindled away. "It was also the place I became a +anima. One day, when I was practicing by myself, I wanted to try the trapeze without a net. When I was in the air, my hand slipped and I fell. That's when I suddenly became more agile and flexible, so I was able to land on my feet."

"That's sad." She frowned, "How did you get here?"

"I didn't want to be a slave, so I ran away. However, some slave hunters found me, and sold me to a merchant. He got tired of me, so he sold me to a restaurant owner. I wasn't the best at that and most people disliked me, so I was sold yet again. Now here am I, working at the circus." Ben explained. "It's been what? Two years? Yeah that's it. I've been here two years."

"That's quite a story." Memoir simply said.

"Quite." He sighed, changing the subject, "Do you remember being a +anima?"

She puzzled at the thought for a moment then said, "Now that you mentioned it, maybe. I remember yelling at my mom then, then what?" she searched her memory banks for an answer but could find an easier answer with a puzzle box. "I don't know. After that my dad strung a rope around me."

"Hmmm…," his eyes were looking up and he was stroking his chin. He snapped his fingers and said aloud, "What were you feeling at the moment?"

"Umm, when I was talking to my parents?" Ben nodded. "I was angry at them. They were being mean to me, so I must have been angry."

He leaned back and looked up again. "I would like to test my theory, but I'm not sure of the outcome." He looked back down at Memoir, "Maybe if you are angry, you might let loose your anima."

"I don't know about that. It sounds stupid." She screwed her face up.

Just as Ben was about to explain, Robert entered the tent and beckoned for Ben.

"Yes sir?" he asked standing up.

"Come. The other acrobats need you to do their routine. Now!" Ben bowed to me and Robert then ran off. "Come girl, I'm not leaving you out of my sight." He seized her hand and ran to the bigger tent.

* * *

After the performance, the ringmaster yet again grabbed her hand and led Memoir into the smaller tent. "Show me your anima, girl."

"…" was all she said.

"Will you answer me? I know you aren't mute. Talk." He commanded.

"…" she shuffled her feet.

"Talk, damn you!" he yelled, slamming his open palm on Memoir's tan face.

The impact left her on the floor; a single tear left her blue-green eyes. A spark appeared in her eyes as she sprouted midnight wings and grew terribly sharp claws.

She growled as she sprang up and slashed a claw at the man. By reflex, he dodged, calling for help.

Ben came running and gasped as he saw the monster that Memoir had become. The circus master yelled for him to protect him so he did as a good slave should, and he stepped in front of Robert and let his anima go. She sped toward him and he flinched as she swung her arm at him. Her claws scratched his eyes and he let out a blood-curling scream. With one hand, he lashed out blindly at his attacker, and with the other hand, covered his wound.

Rather the scream or the slash, stunned Memoir and she stumbled back, falling down. Ben opened his eyes and screamed again. His eyesight was gone; all he saw was the black sheet that spread across his eyes. Again, he lashed out. In the thrashing, he succeeded to kick Memoir in the stomach. She got the wind knocked out of her and blacked out.

"With a +anima like that I could be a millionaire!" was all that exited Robert Ruzuki's mouth.

* * *

Teddie: I'm so violent! But I love the action!

Ben: That's all you can think about? I was just blinded! What's with you?

Teddie: Do you want the toy-toy? I know you want the toy-toy. *waves toy in front of Ben's face* go get the toy-toy! *throws toy*

Ben: I'm not that chi-

Teddie: It has catnip~.

Ben: It does?! Where it is?! *runs of to find toy*

Robert: He is such a child…

Teddie: Hey! When did I let you in this?!

Robert: You didn't. I picked the lock.

Teddie:*glares*

Robert: *glares back*

Ben: I found it! It smells so~ good! *gnaws at toy*

Robert: *stares blankly*

Teddie:*stares blankly then shakes head* um, at that note, please comment. Thank you loyal readers! *smiles* Hey, give me the toy-toy, Ben. *tries to grab toy*

Ben: Nuh-uh! *growls*

Teddie: *backs away*


	3. Chapter 3

**Answer to Grace Raven's question is: yes, I'm going to have Cooro and others in it. I think it says that in the summary. It might take a while though 'cause I need to get the background strait. Maybe around ch. 5…I think. It will be soon so don't choke me! *shakes back***

**Disclaimer: I do not own + anima. Seriously.**

**Chapter Three**

When Memoir awoke, she noticed that her small hands were shackled to bars of a cage, and that it was dark outside. It wasn't the most comfortable position in the world, but it would work. She grunted when she found a bruise on her stomach.

A tender voice reassured her safety, "Memoir, are you ok?" it was Ben's voice.

"Uh-huh. I'm fine," she responded. "Why am I chained up?"

"Orders from Mr. Robert. I have the answer you were looking for," Ben whispered through the bars of the cage.

"Answer to what?" she asked.

"If you were a +anima or not. Would you like to know the answer?" she nodded, "according to what I saw and felt you are a genuine +anima."

"Felt?" she then noticed the red welts on his face, and how his eyes were closed: painfully. "Did… I do that?" her voice hesitant.

He nodded gravely, "yes, but I believe that was not you actually doing it. I believe that your anima isn't a normal one- in fact I know it isn't. +animas come in different forms: tame, mad, and berserk. I believe, sadly, that yours is berserk." He could feel how disappointed she was, so he added more information. "However, I think there is a way not to unleash it. Because you let the anima go when you're angry, you can control it by not getting angry. This can see fit that you live a normal life-I think," he added those last words in with a whisper.

She shook her head, "I live how I live. If this is what I'm like, so be it."

Ben looked down. "Mr. Robert wants to put you in the show. He wants to put you in the…freak show."

"Why am I so special? I'm just a crazy +anima." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Memoir, your anima is two different anima. A bear and raven." He hinted but Memoir didn't react. "In one of our myths there is a goddess. Her name is Makita, and she was the goddess of emotion. She had pure black wings and shiny, black claws that could tear a rift in time. One day an oracle predicted that she would have a time of no sacrifices. And that day came. In fact, it was years that she received no sacrifices. She needed them to live, so she went forward in time to select a new goddess of emotion and once that was finished, she died adding the state of death to all who was in debt for, which started the emotion, grief." He paused to hear if she gets it but again no comment. "According to the myth your anima matches Makita, Memoir. That's why he wants to put you in that show. All he wants is the money you make for him. Other than that, he doesn't care what happens to you."

"That's helpful to know," she stated dryly.

"Ok, well, I have practice, so I'm going to leave no-," Ben was cut off by Memoir grabbing his hand.

"Don't leave me alone. I need you. Just today, stay with me. Please," she begged, pulling stronger.

"If I stay with you, you'll never want me to leave your side ever again. People have limits y' know," he tilted his eyebrows so they made an upside down "v". He slipped out of her grasp and stumbled blindly to the exit.

She looked down and sighed. Memoir crawled as far back as she could into the darkest part of the cage she lay in and wept. In her mind, she had been rejected from her only best friend, ever.

The noise of footsteps approached and Memoir pushed her head into the light to see who had entered the tent. The circus master approached her with a steady pace and said, "I saw Ben leave the tent in a rush, what happened? Did you hurt him?"

"He hurt me," she mumbled.

"Were does it hurt?" he questioned studying her. "Are you alright?

Memoir held her hand to her chest and said, "Here. He hurt my heart."

He scoffed, stepping back, "that's it? You got me worked up for your heart? Bah, the stupid thing it is, the heart."

"um, sir, may I have some food, I'm kinda' hungry," she said in turn to her stomach growling.

"Sure, anything else? Pillow, blanket, foot massage?" he joked.

"Just the first three is fine," she said not getting the sarcasm. Robert scowled as he left the tent to retrieve the wanted items.

As he returned and gave the items up, she snatched the food up in a flash, gobbling it down. Robert sighed as he watched the child eat. '_Kids are so pleasant but so mischievous'. _She finished then looked up at Robert and asked him about the "freak show".

He responded with a simple answer: "all you have to do is look ferocious. It's simple."

"Um, what's ferocious?" she asked, raising a finger. He explained and she nodded. "All right, good night I guess…"

The man waved silently as he left the tent. Memoir left for the land of sleep, where sheep are abundant and the weather's nice.

* * *

What became her daily routine was boring. She'd get up, eat breakfast, talk with Ben, and on two days of the month, she would perform. Today was her first day to perform and she was having trouble getting angry. Memoir couldn't think of a way to get mad until she thought of her father, and how he abandoned her. That pulled her off the charts. Her transformation was quick, and she became the unmerciful beast that was called her anima.

Robert engaged the crowd that had gathered to see her with the tale that Ben had shared with her the previous night. He bellowed, "fest your eyes upon Makita, reborn!" the curtains opened to Memoir who was slashing at the spectators and rattling the bars.

Ben was sick that day so he decided to skip practice and check on Memoir's performance. When he entered the tent that held her, he was not happy. He could hear the crowd gasping and yelling. His guess that they were doing so to Memoir. His stomach urged him to leave but his mind kept him in place. He knew what she looked like as a +anima, I fact that was the last thing he saw. He was so sick to his stomach that he nearly vomited, so he left, a mental picture forming of what was happening.

* * *

For ten long years, she has been performing. Her tan skin was now a ghastly pale, and her hair, almost pure white. She now had a figure somewhat forming. Her breast was a medium size, but her hips were small. Ben had given her a pretty, pink minidress with tight, black pants to go under it. She also had fitting boots with drawstrings at the top. No longer was she chained up, for she could not fit through the bars anymore.

Today was one of her performing days. She had gotten rather good at conjuring her anima, but she was still having trouble controlling it. She summoned her anima as the ringmaster told the crowd the story of Makita. The curtains opened and she started "acting".

In the crowd today was a family of three, an old man, five teenagers, and a young couple. In the family of three, there looked to be a man with brown hair, the woman had dirty-blond hair, and their kid, who looked about eight, had the same colored hair as the mother. The old man was laughing at what seemed to be Memoir, so she slashed a black claw at him, and the old man ran out of the tent yelling something odd. The teenagers were shaking in their socks so she left them alone. And the couple had a terrified girl and a overly-proud man. Her eyes drifted to the family. Memoir longed for a family like that. One that took you out to see the circus, one that was nice to you, one that didn't back stab you and sell you for scrap.

Another thing caught her attention: the small boy. He was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with white ends, and brown, baggy pants. This was what she heard: "mommy," the boy asked, "may I give her my apple?" the mother said no and the boy tried to reason with her. "But she's hungry. Please."

She stayed stern and never changed her mind. Soon the boy gave up, and the show ended. As the people left, Memoir sat down, anima retracting. She thought of what it would be like to have a family like that.

Ben soon stumbled into the tent and they talked about whatever topic they pleased. Soon a boy with black hair popped into the tent with a sad look in his eyes. His age, Memoir guessed, was about nine. Memoir mentioned him to Ben.

"Is something the matter?" Ben asked flicking his cat ears as the boy approached.

"My mum, I can't find her," he said, bursting into tears on Ben's leg.

"There, there," he tried to calm the boy down, "I'll help you find her."

The small boy nodded, and Ben and the small boy left the tent. Memoir sighed. They had gotten to a conversation that she enjoyed. A few minutes passed and Ben did not turn up. However, there was a person that did show up. The boy that she'd seen watching her perform. He crept into the room and to the bars off the cage.

"Hello," was all he said.

"Hello," Memoir responded. "Do you want something?"

"Umm," he squirmed, "here." He held out a bright green apple, blushing. The same apple she had seen him with.

She gingerly took the apple from his grasp and asked, "Is this ok?" the boy nodded. With the questions over, Memoir bite into the apple and said, "My name is Memoir. And yours?"

"Oh!" he seemed surprised, "I'm sorry. My name is Tom. Pleased to meet you." He bowed slightly. "I saw you in that show today. The ringmaster says you're a god, but by the looks of it, you're a +anima, since you don't have your wings or claws out."

Memoir gasped, "Please don't tell anyone! The show will be ruined, and he will blame it on me!"

"Do you like being here?" Tom asked suddenly. "'Cause if you don't…"

Memoir shook her head, "I actually hate this place. You see the cage I'm in? I've been in here for at least ten years." Tom's eyes widened. "Would you actually help me?"

He held up a clenched fist over his head, "that I will! I must fight to free my fellow p- he stopped his words and changed them, "to free a fellow friend!"

Memoir disregarded the statement and asked, "I'm pretty sure there's a hammer in that corner over there." While the little boy went to retrieve the item, Memoir turned and on a piece of paper, she was provided for entertainment, wrote the following message:

"_To whom it would concern, I'm leaving to be free. Tell Ben that I love him. And to Mr. Ruzuki, I could care less of what happens to him. For all the people who have meant something to me, goodbye._

_-Memoir"_

Most of the words were spelled wrong and the note itself was horribly written, but the message was clear enough. Soon Tom retuned with a sludge hammer (he had a hard time getting it over). Memoir grabbed the hammer and told Tom, "stay back, I don't want to accidentally hit you."

He stepped back and Memoir started swinging the sludge hammer. CLANK! CLANK! CRACK! The bars were now easy to hit out of the way. She pushed at the bars and they fell down. Memoir stepped out of the cage and stretched.

"I can not thank you enough for what you've done!" she shook his hands with both of hers. They stepped out of the tent to find Mr. Ruzuki casually strolling by.

The old man caught notice of them and called out, "THIEIVES!" soon they were surrounded by slaves- human and +anima alike. Memoir looked around and saw no Tom. A green feather fell from the sky and she looked up. Tom was carrying himself away by wings that covered his hands. The feathers on the end of the wings had blue and red tips; the rest were green.

On of the slaves took the chance and pulled a punch. Lucky, it missed and Memoir shot into the sky.

* * *

Teddie: zomg!* falls down* sorry this chapter is so~ long. It is totally the monkeys fault. He threatened to take my cookie jar!*shakes fist in air (still on the ground)*

Memoir: monkeys? Teddie, you did this on your own.

Teddie: shush up. Anyways, why doesn't any one love meh story? Except for you Grace Raven you love my story-right?

Tom: hurray! I'm finally introduced! *claps* I guess my slip of the tongue gave the surprise away…

Teddie: gave what away? (Still on the floor)

Tom: you wrote this story! You should know. My existence as a +anima. Duh.

Cooro: when am I going to get in this? I'm tired of waiting. Husky's tired too. He'll whack you up good if you don't let us out.

Teddie: *stares at Cooro with blank expression* wow, when did you get all fussy?

Cooro: Husky is teaching me how to have a backbone and he said to stick up for myself.

Memoir: Better, not be like that when Teddie writes the chapter with him in it. *glares at Teddie on the floor*

Monkeys: (in an echoic voice) Teddie, we have you cookie jar held captive. Do not try to rescue it. We order you to make a long chapter. If you do not cooperate, your cookie jar will be destroyed.

Teddie: *points at Memoir from the floor* I told you so!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own +anima, sadly.

**Chapter Four**

Memoir caught up with Tom and gasped, "you're a +anima?"

"Yes, I'm a parrot +anima, as you may tell." Tom said, a matter-of-factly.

"This, the flying, it's amazing!" Memoir looked around stunned.

"This is my second time flying, it's still very fun! I can guess that this is your first," Tom said, gaining altitude.

Memoir followed, "I'm not sure, I feel like I've done this before, but I have no idea," she changed the subject, "let's make the mountains our checkpoint."

"But that's so far!" Tom exclaimed, concerned. "It'll start being light the time we get there!"

Memoir glanced over, suddenly serious, "would you like to stay some where we could get caught?" in her mind she thought, _more like me._

Tom avoided her gaze and said, "no, but since this is new to us, we shouldn't take it that far. Besides, we'll get tired."

She looked away too, "fine, I don't care what you're doing, but I'm gonna' make it to the mountains by sundown!" she flapped her wings and zoomed off, leaving Tom alone.

Tom started to cry as he too, flew faster to catch up with the other +anima, "You're so mean, Memoir!"

She looked back slightly smiling, "since I'm the closest to an adult, I control the rules and we are going to the mountains. If you're up to it."

"Humph," he groaned, "I still think it's too far away. We don't even have any food. How will we eat?"

"My friend once told me of a tribe of mountain people called the kun-mer-kle." She said, bemused at the last word.

Tom laughed, "it's Kim-Ur-Kle, silly. My parents owned a couple of them…"

Memoir got really angry, really fast, "your parents owned slaves?"

Tom held his hands up to calm her down, "I had nothing to do with it! My parents have a license, that I had nothing to do with!"

She ignored his comments, "your parents betrayed their own son, a +anima by having slaves, and my parents did the same with me! Damn you Duke!" she growled ferociously as she said, worried, "run away, Tom, before I do something wr-" she roared, flailing her clawed arms around, and grasping her head.

Tom took the council and flew away. But Memoir was persistent and chased him, which encouraged Tom to fly so much more faster.

The sky turned orange as to sun started to fall from the sky. And the chase led them to the mountains.

_Twang!_ Something shot passed Tom and hit Memoir on her wing. It pierced her wing and blood poured from the wound. Tom turned and saw an arrow stuck in her black wings. However, before he could do anything, she called back her anima, and fell from the sky.

"Memoir!" Tom shouted, dropping altitude as fast as he could.

He managed to grab her arm, but only succeeded to fall since she was a teenager, and he was a child. He yelled as they dropped, spreading his wings to make them less aerodynamic. They crashed through the treetops and landed Memoir first. Tom recalled his anima as he stood.

Tom was panting when someone ran up, "Oh my god, did I hit you?"

In front of him was a woman with brown hair and green eyes. She held a bow and had a quiver of arrows on her back. She also wore funny clothing.

"No…but my…friend…she was hit…" he said between pants. He looked down at Memoir; her shoulder was pierced with an arrow.

"Opps, I'm sorry!" she called, hopelessly. She turned to Tom and said, "I'll take her to my tribe. You can come if you want." He nodded. "Can you help me put her on my back?" she said as her body changed into something that resembled a centaur.

He gulped and lifted Memoir up onto her 'back'. "Would you like to ride on me so we could go faster?"

"That's fine with me." He said getting on. He stabled Memoir and held on tight.

In silence she quickly loped to the tribe she was talking about. She called out for someone and another woman appeared. "What is it Gwillana?"

"This girl, I accidentally shot her with one of my arrows, please pick her up and get her to the healer." Gwillana said swiftly.

"yes." The woman ran off with Memoir in hand.

Gwillana returned to her normal state and asked, "You look troubled, is something the matter?"

Tom was surprised by the comment and said, "Well…you see…I never heard of a female Kim-Ur-Kle." He added "in my life" for good measure after that.

The woman just giggled, "That's because the males of our tribe keep us hidden from everyone. And the only men allowed here are the people married to us, but only to see the baby we gave birth to." She left information out because he was a kid.

"That's sad, Gwillana, right?" he pondered at the name to make sure he could use it.

"Yup, that's right," she said calmly. "But then again, the children also live here, male and female."

"Do you have kids?" Tom asked, trying to past time.

She shook her head, "none, I'm so very lonely…"

"I'm sorry," he said looking down.

She pulled his chin up and said, "Don't say that, it's not your fault. The men aren't interested in me, that's all."

"Oh, ok." He stood up and said, "I'm going to wander around, 'kay?"

Gwillana nodded.

He meandered through the various tents, touching every thing that looked interesting. He did this for a good hour or so, until Gwillana came up and told him to follow her. Being a good boy, he followed her without question.

They entered a tent and Tom saw Memoir sprawled out on a bed. She turned her head and said in a normal, calm voice, "hello, Tom. Nice to see someone that I know."

"How are you, Memoir?" he asked concerned.

She groaned, "I knew you were going to say that. I'm fine, Tom. I was fine half an hour ago. But they won't let me leave."

"You fell from a hundred feet in the air, I'm pretty sure a person can't be called that after that kind of fall." He said crossing his arms.

"It's good you're a bird +anima, huh?" she said, bored.

Gwillana turned to face Tom, "you're a +anima?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Are you too?" she asked Memoir.

She nodded, "yup, I'm a raven, and he's a parrot." She smiled lazily, her teeth showing.

"Oh, is that true?" she asked to particularly to no one.

"Naw, I'm just pulling your leg," she said sarcastically. "Of course we are!"

"Why are you so rude to me?" she said alarmed.

Memoir took a deep breath and explained, annoyed, "I've lived with guys all my life, and all the girls acted like I was an animal. It that a good reason?" her eyes were murky blue.

Tom said frowning, "that's so stupid! Gwillana is not one of those girls that would do that!"

"I don't like girls, got it?" she gritted her teeth.

"But that's-" Tom was interrupted by a hand.

"Enough. Her decision is her decision. Now, I would like your names, so I can talk to you properly." Gwillana lowered her hand.

Tom replied, "I'm Tom, and that's Memoir." He gestured to Memoir.

"ahh, thank you. Ho long will you stay?" she asked, putting her hands in her lap.

"One night," Memoir stated as soon as the question was said.

Tom lowered his eyes and said, "I'm not sure if I want to leave. Memoir, is it ok if I stayed behind, here in the mountains?"

"I don't care what you do. All I'm going to do is be free. That's all I want." Memoir shifted her gaze.

Gwillana could feel tension between everyone so she quickly stated, "you may sleep in my tent or stay here, which ever fits you," and left.

"I'm staying here," Memoir bluntly stated.

"I'll sleep with Gwillana, ok?" he left before she could answer.

"Good night to you too!" she called out.

* * *

In the morning, Memoir found her way to Gwillana's tent and entered it. She found a sleeping Tom and a busybody Gwillana. "Only here to wake Tom up for his final decision," she said before Gwillana could speak. "Tom," she called, shaking him.

He woke with a start, "wahh! Huh? Memoir what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you if you would stay with Gwillana or come with me."

He stayed quiet for about ten minutes and then reveled his answer, "I'm staying with Gwillana."

"Okay," she straitened, "that's fine. I'll be leaving now."

"Memoir," Tom grabbed her hand, sitting up, "why won't you stay? It's nice here, and we, being a +anima, we aren't discriminated."

Memoir glared at him, "you think I could ever live like a normal person- a +anima at that." She took some deep breaths, "look Tom, I will be accepted only by Death. Nobody can feel the same way I feel."

Gwillana was startled at this conversation and how it was going. Alas, she sat silently and listened.

"Tom you can stay if you please but I told you before, my only goal is to become free. This is only the boarder, I am not free here," she said before he could ask. She pulled her hand away from Tom's and left the tent.

"Memoir!" he cried, running outside, only to find her flying away. She turned around, hovering in the air. "I don't want to leave, but I don't want you to leave either!"

"My decision is made, do what you want," she called, starting to fly away again.

"I want to know what you want to do!" Tom yelled, nearly screaming.

She turned around again and yelled back, "I would like you to come, but you're too happy with Gwillana! I can't find it in me to break friendships up!"

Tom scoffed, "oh yeah? What about that letter you wrote! You were sorry for something, so you made sure they know you're okay!"

"Shut up!" Memoir yelled as she flung herself at him. "Don't say that!" she yelled in his face. "I'm not like that!"

Tom fell over on the ground, scared of how Memoir's actions today, "Don't hurt me!" he screamed.

Memoir stopped what she was doing and said softly, "am I scaring you, Tom?" he nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Tom." She sat down and hugged him. He gladly hugged back.

* * *

Teddie: ……………2,327 words. It seems sooo looonnngg.

Memoir: of course. Now where are those monkeys?

Monkeys: (dramatic entrance (and in echoic voice)) we have your cookie jar, Teddie. Safe and sound.

Teddie: really!!! *runs over to the monkeys* thank you! *takes cookie jar back but something is wrong…* omg, where are the cookies?!?!?

Monkeys: we had to charge a late fee. *high fives another monkey*

Teddie: *cries a river*

Memoir: help us Husky!!

Husky: wait, how did I get in this?

Memoir: the monkeys are calling you a girl, you gotta' beat the snot out of them!

Husky: those stupid, little bastards! *beats up Monkeys*

Memoir: Nana, come here!

Nana: yes, Memoir?

Memoir: go bake 1,000 cookies! Pronto! Oh yeah, use this. *gives Nana a fast forward button* use it to make the cookies really fast! And you better give it back right after you're done! May the speed be with you!

Nana: hai! *goes and bakes 1,000 cookies in 5 seconds*

Nana: returned! *gives back fast forward button*

Memoir: thanks. *puts cookies in cookie jar* we're saved!

Teddie: *stops crying before the room is filled with tears* yataa!

Duke: Yay, I'm mentioned!

Memoir: I'm gonna' bite your face off! *transforms into Space Demon Memoir* Garooooaahhh!!!!

Duke: ekkk!

Husky: I killed those sneaky bastards. They'll never call me that again!

Teddie: *speechless*

Husky: WHHHAATTT???!!!

Teddie: oh, and 'hai' means 'yes' in Japanese and 'yataa' means 'I won' and the such. Anyway, don't click the button this print is above, not. Please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** would I be on Fan Fiction if I created +Anima?

**Chapter Five**

Tom made his decision, but he changed his mind: He was leaving with Memoir. There was a small god-bye session and they left the Kim-Ur-Kle tribe for the journey to Asteria.

About noon, Tom spoke up, "Memoir, you have to promise me something."

"Yeah and what is it?" she responded.

"Well," he said slightly blushing, "you gotta' promise me that you will someday take me back to my parents. It kinda' sounds weird but I still miss them. So, I would like it if you could do that."

She laughed, playfully, "Yeah, I'll promise you."

Tom looked at her concerned, "well you just can't say it like that, Memoir. It doesn't sound at all real. So at least make it sound right."

Memoir closed her eyes and said, quietly, "I promise I will take you-" she started to laugh, "I-I'm sorry, it sounds like I kidnapped you or something." She continued to laugh but when she opened her blue eyes, she saw that Tom was starring at her seriously. "Ha, umm, I promise I will…show you back to your parents." She smiled and turned her head toward the horizon, "wow, it's dark already?!"

Tom looked ahead, "that's because it's winter, the days are shorter than the nights, or at least that was what my mom told me."

"Winter, huh? Sounds cool," she said, unknowing the real purpose of winter: snow.

"More literal than you think. Winter is the coldest time of the year," he laughed flapping his feathered arms. "And it snows, don't you know? It snows in Sailand all the time."

She thrust her wings downward and said, "Never been out of that tent. Or anything before the cage." She frowned to herself.

The sun slowly set behind the horizon and the world was engulfed with darkness. Alas, they kept on flying.

Memoir suddenly started flying really fast, "There, there it is!"

"What? What are you talking about?!" he called as he too brought his wings down and up quickly.

"Almost there! Just a little more!" she shot upward and then nose-dived at a start of a forest.

"Wait!" Tom yelled as he struggled to keep pace with his +anima friend.

Memoir stopped abruptly and touched down, ungracefully. She brought up her hands and yelled as loud as she could, "I'M FRE-!!" her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. She yelled again, "I'M FREE!!"

Tom landed and tried to pat her upper back but failed and was only able to pat her butt and down, "good for you, Memoir. I'm happy for you."

"We better go to a town 'cause I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" her words were followed with a groan of her stomach.

* * *

An hour or two later, they arrived in Sandra. Nobody was out and the only sound was a fountain spewing water into the air. Memoir rushed over to it and splashed her face with the water. "Cold!" she exclaimed as she backed away from the fountain.

"Yeah, it's water in the middle of the night, what did you expect?" Tom said from behind her.

"Warmness with a satisfying feeling," she replied. "Now where can we get some food?"

"I'd say the shops, but they look closed. Hmm, maybe if we go deeper into the city and we'll find one," Tom looked around.

Both he and Memoir walked deeper into the maze of buildings, hoping to find an open restaurant. Success came up and showed them a way to a small bread shop. Memoir burst through the door, "food?"

A lonely owner stood behind the counter, "food? Yes, we sell that here. It's 5 gillah a serving."

"gillah?" Memoir raised an eyebrow for she has never learnt about money.

"Here, I'll pay," Tom said pulling out a small coin, "this is 10 gillah, we'd like one each."

The owner greatly took the coins and handed over the bread. Memoir took not second thought and quickly devoured the bread, while Tom bit off several pieces. Tom said thank you they left the store.

"So where do we sleep?" Memoir asked.

He shrugged, "on a bench I guess. I don't have enough money to rent a room."

Memoir, being obvious to the concept of money said, "Why can't we go into one of those houses?"

"We don't have the money to, I just told you," he looked kind of annoyed, "plus, most of them have families in them that won't rent their houses out."

"Oh," she said finally getting it. They picked benches and they entered the land of sleep.

* * *

When they woke up, it was mid-day. People were busily buzzing to and fro. They started to walk around, but a apparently busy man crashed into them, dropping all of his so called 'important things' on the ground, "watch where you are going, you rascals!" he yelled picking up his 'important stuff', not mentioning that he, himself was the one not looking. In the rush he dropped two whistles onto the ground as he scurried away like a cockroach under an over turned rock. They picked up the whistles, happy that they wouldn't be giving them back to the rude man. Tom took a breath and blew into the whistle.

SCREEECCHHH!! The whistle made a horrible sound, as bad as fingernails on a chalkboard. Both Memoir and Tom covered their ears, trying to block the sound. Once they recovered, they looked around: nobody stopped, nobody twitched, nobody even reacted to the whistle.

Memoir tried her whistle, only softer. The noise still hurt their ears but it wasn't as bad as the first time. Still nobody reacted, save for one boy, older than Tom, but younger than Memoir. He was puzzled at the noise and walked toward them.

When he came up to them he asked, "You shouldn't blow that whistle, it hurts my ears."

Memoir smiled, "what, this?" she blew the whistle, slightly louder than the second time. They all flinched.

"Yes, that," he said rubbing his ears, "it looks like you can hear it to. Good, I know I'm not crazy."

"And why would you think that?" Tom asked.

He turned to Tom, "well, everyone else can't hear it, so I thought something was wrong with me."

"I can relate," he said back. "Just wondering, what's your name?"

"My name's Cooro." He smiled a toothy smile, "what's you two's?"

"I'm Memoir, and this is Tom," Memoir explained. "Why do you think we can hear the whistle and others can't?"

Cooro smiled again, "well duh, we're +anima. It's only obvious."

"What?" Memoir exclaimed, "How did you know?"

"I can tell if people are +anima or not, can't you?" he cocked his head sideways.

Memoir turned her head, "no, I can't."

"Hey," he changed the subject, "would you like to meet my friends?"

* * *

Teddie: MUHAHAHA!! Cliff hanger!

Cooro: Yay, I've been introduced!

Memoir: don't act so weird.

Cooro: but it's so awesome!

Teddie: I was originally going to have them work on a farm for a while but it would take to long and this sounded much better.

Husky: when are we going to be introduced?

Teddie: *rolls eyes* duh, next chapter.

Nana: hmm, what a lousy pay for cooking you 1000 frickn' cookies…*mumbles on about unfairness*

Memoir: but you had the Fast Forward Button, wasn't that awesome?

Nana: *crumbles* Yes it was so cool! *squeals*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except my OC's.

**Chapter Six**

Tom answered Cooro's question, "Sure, it would be fun!"

Cooro smiled, "great, I just have to pick some food up then we can go see them."

Cooro ventured around with Memoir and Tom at his tail. Once Cooro had gotten his things, the left Sandra and entered a forest to the north of the city. Cooro parted a bush and led them to a campfire where a male Kim-Ur-Kle was tending the fire. "Hey Senri, these are my new friends, Tom and Memoir! Say hi!"

He looked up at the two and sat silently. Suddenly, he muttered, "hello."

"This is Senri, he's a bear +anima," Cooro smiled, "hey, umm, Senri, where are the others?"

Senri looked around and frowned, "gone?"

Tom frowned, "I guess he doesn't know…"

Just then, a person stepped out from the bushes. They were carrying a bundle of fishes and asked, "Cooro, who are these guys?!"

"their my new friends, I meet them in Sandra. Is that wrong, Husky?" Cooro explained.

Husky exclaimed, "Cooro, I told you not to talk to strangers!"

Memoir interrupted their conversation, "excuse me but, are you a guy? 'Cause your voice is masculine but your body is like a girl."

Husky's face swelled with anger and he shouted so loud it made Senri flinch, "I AM NOT A GIRL!"

"WELL I WAS JUST ASKING!" Memoir shouted back, mocking his movements.

Tom pushed them away from each other and said in a worried tone, "stop fighting, you won't become friends if you fight."

Both of them turned their heads toward Tom, "he/she started it!"

"What all this ruckus?" a girl rushed into the clearing.

"Husky and my new friend are fighting," Cooro frowned.

"Husky, stop fighting!" the girl yelled like a mother scolding a child. Instantly, Husky stopped attacking Memoir.

"Nana, when did you get here?" he asked, ignoring a growling Memoir.

Nana sighed, "Just a minute ago, why are you fighting?"

"That _girl_ was calling me a girl!" he snapped his head around to face Memoir, and growled. In response, Memoir stuck her tongue out at him.

Cooro was about to speak up, but Tom beat him to it, "everyone, just stop!" everyone stopped and faced him; Tom was angry, "just listen! If we keep fighting like this, nothing will happen and we won't become friends!"

Husky and Memoir looked ashamed, Nana and Cooro were nodding in agreement, and Senri was staring into space with a blank expression on his face. Tom yelled again, "so can we just cool down?"

Memoir was the first to speak, "…wow, you sounded like a king or something."

Senri mumbled, "Food's done…"

"Yay!" Cooro ran over to where Senri sat and examined to food, "wow this looks so good!" Senri smiled at the comment.

Everyone else dropped the argument and joined Cooro and Senri for food. There was bread that Cooro bought, berries Nana found and Husky's fish. Tom felt ashamed to be eating the food because it wasn't his, but on the other hand, Memoir was eating like Cooro.

* * *

Soon after the food was eaten, a conversation was struck up, "So, why are you guys traveling?" Tom asked.

"Well, we want to find a place we can call home, since our anima has separated us from the public-" Cooro was cut off by Husky.

"Cooro don't tell them that!" He hissed.

"But their +anima too…" Cooro whispered back.

Husky looked at the two, "you guys are +anima?" Tom and Memoir nodded.

Nana looked giddy, "really? You guys won't mind me asking what yours is, right?"

Tom smiled, "yeah- I mean, no," he nervously laughed. "I'm a parrot."

Memoir shrugged and said, "mine's a raven."

Husky glanced at Cooro who exclaimed, "Wow a raven? I'm a crow!"

Tom asked, "What are you guys?"

In response Cooro said, "Husky's a fish, Nana's a bat, and Senri's a bear."

"Wow, Nana, you're a bat? That's awesome!" Tom smiled.

Nana blushed and said, "yeah, I am."

Their conversation stretched really long into the evening. The sky darkened and it started to rain. Except the rain was white and light. Snow.

* * *

Teddie: I know a bad ending…

Memoir: cheer up, at least you finished it.

Husky, Nana, and surprisingly Senri: *parties*

Cooro: you're not going to a party without me! *joins*

Tom: …weird.

Teddie: yeah, it likes me. XP


End file.
